papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Creepy Steeple
|place = Twilight Trail |shop = N/A |lead = Doopliss |species = Boo |maj = Boo |min = Swooper |enemy = Boo, Swooper, Atomic Boo, Doopliss |tattle = (Journal) An old building deep in the woods that exudes a strange aura}} Creepy Steeple is a location in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door inhabited by Doopliss. Appearance The Steeple is ancient in appearance, and has obvious signs of age and disrepair such as the damaged gates and overgrown garden. The Steeple is the home of Doopliss, a ghostly boss character wearing a bow tie and party hat. Creepy Steeple is situated near to Twilight Town and is reached via the Twilight Trail. There are many rooms and areas of Creepy Steeple listed below. Names are not official. Entrance Hall: '''The main hall you enter when first going through the front doors of Creepy Steeple. It is well-lit by stain glass windows and is generally pretty empty. There are doors to two courtyards from here and an entrance to the underground areas beneath Creepy Steeple. If you move the statue in the center right of this room you can access the corridors below. There are two upper walkways on both sides of this hall where you can access Doopliss' room and get the key to unlock the staircase leading to his room. '''Courtyards: There are two courtyards on either side of Creepy Steeple that run along it from left to right. Each is fairly similar having Swoopers for enemies and a single switch block. Hitting this block moves the staircase in the staircase room towards you depending on which courtyard you are in. In the courtyard on the far side of Creepy Steeple, (away from your screen) you can access a Golden Tree by sliding through a gap in the fence. This is the only place to get Golden leaves, used for recipes. Underground Corridors: '''There are many underground rooms and corridors below Creepy Steeple. The only two ways to access these rooms is to either: fall down into the well outside of Creepy Steeple, or to go through the hole in the Entrance Hall. There are a few items you can obtain here listed below. The main room of entrance down here is the Parrot's room. This is where Doopliss keeps a parrot trapped for knowing his name. He also guards the letter 'p' so the player can not spell his name without it. '''Doopliss' Room: The room at the top of Creepy Steeple. Similar to Hooktail's room in relation to Hooktail Castle. This is where you go to fight Doopliss twice. There is some furniture here such as a chair and a bathtub, as well as a view of the full moon and access to the bell that has been turning the Twilight villagers into pigs. Optional Mini-Boss: Atomic Boo In the Entrance Hall to Creepy Steeple, there is an optional Mini-Boss that can be fought, Atomic Boo. The way to fight it is by following these steps: 1) In the underground hallway of Creepy Steeple, open the box in the middle of the hallway releasing 200 boos into the Entrance Hall. 2) Go into the Entrance Hall and tell the lone boo that you will be nice to it. 3) After all of the boos start appearing, use your super hammer to spin them off of you once some have grabbed on to you. 4) The boo you promised to be nice to will get mad that you lied and will call the rest of the boos to form Atomic Boo as a mini-boss. Defeating the Atomic Boo gives you the very useful badge Lucky Start. Also after defeating the Atomic Boo, Boos can be fought as enemies in the Creepy Steeple. Items in Creepy Steeple There are many items you can find in Creepy Steeple hidden. Starting off, if you roll into a small area of the wall in the Entrance Hall near the Entryway, you can find a storage room containing a Shrine Sprite, a Star Piece, the Cookbook, and the badge Ice Smash. In the underground areas of Creepy Steeple, there are also quite a few items to obtain. In the room below the star statue of the Entrance Hall, blowing away the wall of this room with Flurrie reveals a path to a chest. In the room where the Parrot is locked up, there are a couple chests containing a Mr. Softener and a Power Plus badge. The final item to win is by answering the Creepy Steeple Boo's question when you release all of the Boos. It will ask "How many Boos just came out?". Answering 200 will gift you an Ultra Shroom. Category:Thousand-Year Door places Category:Twilight Town Category:Locations